if i was there
by skullcrusher1
Summary: the story is what would happen if I was in the hp universe all if you flame i will ban you from doing anything to do with my account rating cause im paranoid also sorry about any bad grammar/punctuation/and spelling I reposted this from when I was young and didn't fix the chapters up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

I was walking when to the table when i heard my hogwarts letter. I knew it was that even though i am a muggleborn may be because im a seer.

dear mr Johnson

it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been acsepted at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry blah blah yadda yadda

nice same year as harry and hermione to i admit i am manipulative but not as much as dumbledyshit [sorry dumbledore] scene break

[hogwarts express]

'excuse me have you seen a taod a boy named nevile lost one' 'one sec Accio trevor' 'thanks whats your name' 'dominick' 'hermione' 'do you want to sit with me' 'sure'

a/n alright thanks for reading reveiw and flames are just laughed at


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n alright i decided to update but next time you have to review **_

**Thought **_parsltunge __**a/n **_normal speach

me and Hermione were sitting in the compartment chatting when the door was thrown open 'Have either of you seen harry potter well' said a redheaded boy rudely 'why are you looking for him' i asked in the same tone ' he's going to be my best mate obviously mudblood' he replied smugly 'too bad even if i knew i wouldnt tell you so bye' i replied before bannishing him out of the compartment and slamming the door '_master can i chase him' _said sanjay my baby baskilisk '_as much as i wish you could i dont want you dieing' _after a few minutes another boy shyly opened the door 'can i sit hear' he said sounding nervous 'shure' 'thanks by the way my names harry' 'im Dominick this is Hermione' 'k' and they chatted for the rest of the train ride

_**a/n thats all you get for 1 review the more reveiws the better the chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n i realised ive never put one so here disclaimer i own nothing except the plot and any oc on with the story**

i heard the train screeche as we came to a stop. while we got off i heard hagrid yelling 'firs yers ovr hear' **a/n just hagrid im not a bad speller **we all got in a boat together with neville and saw the castle **A/N fit in description here **after mcgonigalls speach we walked to get sorted Granger Hermione RAVENCLAW Potter Harry HUFFLEPUFF Stepper DOMINICK...

**Im going to let the reveiwers decide **


	4. AN

this story is up for adoption if you want it pm me


	5. Chapter 4

SLYTHERIN the hat shouted i could hear polite aplause from the houses i walked slightly shock i thought i would have went to ravenclaw oh well i thought but i felt someone try to probe my mind and soon saw it was dumbledore throwing up my occlumency shields and continuded eating

**a/n i decided to keep the story**


	6. Chapter 6

As I was walking to my dorm I began to change my plans. I was sure I'd be a Ravenclaw not a Slytherin, oh well its not that bad I thought at least I still could see them.  
the next morning. sitting at breakfast I got our class schedule, it turned out every class I had was with Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and one with Hufflepuff, hmm looks like  
Dumbledore had accidentally helped still it was a little biased. the way he organised the schedule. i made sure no one was looking and said alara conius the schedule changed so every one had equel classes with each house then i cast torae focea to make the proffesors think the schedule was the one i made for everyone


	7. Chapter 7

'charms with Ravenclaw'

'settle down class alright today I will teach you toru aduy this spell is simple and allows you to say a color and your eyes and hair would change to that color the wand movement is a jab and slash in the air the reward for doing the spell correctly first will be ten points to your house' I preformed the spell with noticeable ease 'well don Mr. Johnson ten points to Slytherin' flitwick said with a cheerful smile only two other people got and that was Hermione and Daphne Greengrass. 'class dismissed'

**alright 1 more review and I will update plus who should Dominick be paired with**

**a Hermione **

**b Luna**

**c Daphne**

**d young Tonks**

**by the way in the story Tonks is in the same year as harry and the gang **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm the Co-Author to this story. Name is candyland7. So umm, yeah. I'm writing this chapter. Also my chapters will be around 1,000 words give or take a few.  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but our OC's  
Pamela POV  
'At Lunch'  
I was sitting at the Hufflepuffs' table next to Harry. We were pretty good friends. I saw the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's walk in. Dominick sent me a smile and Hermione winked. I waved at them and mouthed:  
Meet me outside after lunch.  
They caught the message.  
"Pam," Harry said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"What do we have after lunch?"  
"Umm," I rifled through my backpack, "Potions with Slytherin's."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"Welcome."  
Once we were done eating, I pulled Harry outside the Great Hall. Dominick was waiting for us.  
"Hey Pam," He said.  
"Why does everyone call me Pam," I muttered.  
Honestly I didn't mind but it was an honest question.  
"Because Pamela is a mouthful," a voice behind us said.  
I turned and there was Hermione. I nodded. The redhead, Ron Weasley, walked up to us. I didn't like him that much. He is sooo full of himself. He basically tried to bribe Harry into being his friend.  
"What do you want?" Dominick asked Ron when he reached us.  
"Move out of my way," Ron glowered at Dominick.  
I thought that Dominick was going to punch Ron. I moved my hands in an upward fashion causing plants to grow out of the ground. They strangled Ron. I saw Dominick look at me in shock, Harry smile at me, and Hermione look appalled. When I finally released Ron he ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room.  
"That was awesome!" Harry and Dominick exclaimed at the same time.  
"Why did you do that, you could have gotten expelled or even suspended!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Like I care," I lied.  
Truth is I have no home to return to. My mom died in childbirth, my dad was killed by Voldemort, and I have no family. I live in an orphanage. Honestly I was shocked to find out I was a witch. Sure I can turn into every animal and can use my hands to perform spells and such but I thought that I was mental.  
"I still think that was awesome. But you didn't use your wand," Dominick noted.  
"Oh, umm, I can kinda use my hands for magic," I explained.  
"that's called wand less magic I can do it too watch" Dominick said as he cast a bat bogey hex at Ron while he walked away.  
"There are very few witches and or wizards that can do that," Hermione exclaimed.  
I was about to say something when Snape appeared.  
"Shouldn't you four be outside? After all it is a nice day," Snape snapped (A/N sorry couldn't resist).  
"Sorry sir but we got lost," I mumbled.  
I'm pretty shy around people. Harry introduced me to Hermione and Dominick before our first class, which is the only reason I'm not that shy around them.  
"Pam, we should go," Harry said dragging me to the door.  
I didn't resist. Dominick was about to say something but Hermione dragged him out to. I tripped over my black robe causing a domino effect. I fell on Harry, who fell on Dominick, who fell on Hermione. We started laughing.  
"Whelp, that was fun," I said getting up.  
"I'm not a cushion," Hermione's voice was muffled.  
Once we were up I saw my black and white owl fly down and land on my shoulder.  
"Hi, Belen," I told her.  
She lifted up her leg showing me a letter.  
"huh," I said.  
I took the letter. It read:  
Our Dearest Pamela,  
It has come to our attention that you are going to a new boarding school. We are sending you this letter since this couple wants to adopt you. We have enclosed a picture inside. They are nice and have a daughter of their own. Their daughter is a few years older than you but has always wanted a sister. Their names are James Richardson (father), Samantha Richardson (mother), and Faith Richardson (daughter). When you get back you may make your choice. We will be awaiting your letter back.  
-The Paris Orphanage.  
"Wow, quelqu'un veut vraiment m'adopter. C'est une première," I said.  
"What did you say ? » Dominick asked.  
"Oh, umm, nothing," I lied, "Did I forget to tell you I am French and come from Paris."  
"Yeah, you did," Harry said.  
"Really, you're from Paris!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Yep," I said.  
I pulled out the picture. The dad has brown hair, is tan, and has blue eyes, the mom has dirty blonde hair, tan, and hazel eyes, Faith has dirty blonde hair, tan, and blue eyes. I wouldn't match I have auburn hair, I'm tan, and I have green eyes. Harry looked over my shoulder.  
"Is that your family?" he asked.  
"No, I live in an orphanage," I mumbled, "this is the family that wants to adopt me."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's okay. I'm kinda like Madeline. I always get into some kind of mess."  
"Who's Madeline?"  
"Never mind."  
Hermione looked at Harry.  
"You don't know who Madeline is! That was my favorite book as a kid!" She exclaimed.  
"Sorry?" Harry said though it was more of a question.  
Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't continue fighting. There was an awkward silence between us for a few minutes.  
"So," I said trying to break the silence, "what are we going to do with that jerk, Ron?"  
"Ignore him for as long as possible," Dominick suggested.  
"I agree with Dominick. When we were on the train he was a brat," Hermione said.  
"I never meet him until he tried to bribe me into being his friend with Pam," Harry muttered.  
"He was a jerk," I agreed.  
We all agreed on that one. I smiled it felt nice to have true friends. Not ones that are using me, which has happened a few thousand times. We were near the lake when I checked my watch for the time. It was 12:45.  
"We are going to be late!" I exclaimed.  
"What!" Hermione asked.  
"We need to get going!"  
I ran back to the castle with the others following.  
Please Review.  
-candyland7


End file.
